Confessions of a Teenage Gangster
by beautiful fighter
Summary: When Aria runs away from home, she meets up with the Gangreen Gang and learns how to live like a gangster and soon learns about the gang's past. pairings: Gangreen GangOCs
1. Running Away

Confessions of a Teenage Gangster

In the city of Townsville...(nighttime)

Aria sat on her bed as she thought about her dad. The way he hit her. The way he would give her that glare. She was 16 and she felt she could stand up to him, but every time she tried, she failed.

Aria touched the bruise her dad had given her. She wanted to get out of this cursed house as soon as possible. She grabbed her backpack, climbed out of her window, and decided to take a stroll down the streets of Townsville.

As Aria walked next to a closed market, she noticed many "Most Wanted" signs. _"I wonder if they had family problems too and they ended up like this—living on the streets, doing evil, no home, no family or friends,"_ she thought. 

As she stared at the posters, she heard laughing and cackling coming from behind her. She saw three black boys, all wearing long black hoodies and baggy pants. Aria tried not to get involved with them, so she walked away. Every turn she made, she could still hear their laughs, but not every turn she made was the right turn. She ran down a dark alley which had lead to a dead end. "Shit!" she muttered under her breath. She turned around and saw the three men pounding their fists into their palms as they came towards her. One pulled out a dagger as the other two held her down to take her bag. As Aria screamed, one of the gangsters that had held her down reached for her pants. Aria had tried to find one way to escape, but instead, she saw five shadows (that had the shape of more gangsters) against the wall. _"Oh no,"_ she thought.


	2. New Family

Confessions of a Teenage Gangster

A/n: please be nice in the reviews! Btw, if u don't like it, don't read it! Simple as that!

* * *

The larger the shadows grew, the faster Aria's heart pounded. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything. She could only do her best to

guess their next moves. Soon, her fear got the best of her. She kicked the perverted gangster in between the legs, which only resulted in

getting stabbed in the leg with the dagger the gangster was holding. Aria screamed out in pain. There was no way she could survive this shit.

The gangster holding the dagger was thrown against the wall by a big, chubby guy. The black gangster fell on the ground face first and began

to cough up blood from the strong collision he had with the brick wall. The other black gangster was choked by a thin, lanky teenager with a

brown hat and wrist bands. He wrapped his arms around the gangster's neck about three times and pulled tight, which resulted in a loud

_CRACK! _The gangster fell dead. The five boys walked towards the last gangster and mugged him. The thin boy with shades and a vest

punched him repeatedly in the stomach. He moved out of the way to let the big boy do his thing. The chubby boy stepped up and crushed

the gangster's head into the wall. Aria crawled away from the scene as she stared in horror at the pool of blood. She grabbed onto a

dumpster to hold herself up. She limped to the five boys.

"Thanks, guys. That was really brave of you," she said.

"Yeah, whateva. Just watch your back cause there's lots of trouble out here on the streets," the boy in shades said. "Anyway, you okay?"

"Not really. I think they stabbed me in the leg. I felt a sharp pain back there," she said. She ripped the leg of her pants off and tied it around

her wound. "Great."

"Here, let me do it," the boy in shades took the piece of cloth and tied it tighter around her leg.

"So what're your names?" Aria asked.

"I'm Ace, dis is Snake," he said pointing to the thin boy wearing a hat and wristbands. "…Lil Arturo," Ace pointed to a short teen about the

size of a five year old. "…Grubber," a hunchback, with gigantic eyeballs bulging straight out of their sockets, and a wide tongue lolling from

his mouth like a dog's. "…And dat's Big Billy," he looked behind him. "Where'd the big lug go?"

Big Billy was holding the dead gangsters in his arms and threw them into the dumpster.

"So anyway, why are you out here all by yourself?" Ace said, tilting his shades.

"Well, I just ran away from home because—"Aria decided not to say why.

"You're parents kicked you out?"

"Nah, I just didn't feel like staying at that place. Stupid rules and all that crap," she said.

"Yeah, dat's true. You can hang wit us. We'll teach ya how to be a Gangreen like us," Ace said.

"Why you guys called Gangreen anyway?" Aria asked.

They stepped under the street light which showed the sickly greenish color.

"Oh."

"So you wanna come to our place?" Ace asked.

"Umm…sure."

The gang started to walk off while Aria limped behind them. Big Billy noticed her strange way of walking and carried her in his arms.

"Thanks," she said, and soon dozed off to sleep.


	3. First Day in a Gang

Confess of a Teenage Gangster

A/n: Please review_!  
_

* * *

_In the morning, at the Townsville Dump…_

When Aria woke up, she found herself lying on a torn up sofa of an empty trailer. She saw half-empty pizza boxes scattered all over the floor.

"Oh, God. I'm in Hell," she muttered under her breath. She sat up and limped her way out the door. She saw the Gangreen Gang beating up an old car. Ace noticed Aria standing at

the door.

"Hey, wanna join us?" he swung the bat at the door.

"Maybe. Is this all you guys gonna do today? Aren't you gonna do anything else…fun?" Aria got inside the car and rolled the window down.

"Ya know, our normal stuff: graffiti, robbing little kids, and going to de mall arcade."

"A'ight. Just one question. Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be all big and bad or whatever?" Aria said. She must've asked a hard question because Ace kept stuttering.

"Umm…--"

"Accce likesss yousss!" Snake said, but got hit in the nose with an uppercut by Ace. "Ow."

Aria giggled. "You guys are crazy. So what're we gonna do first?"

"We gonna do graffiti—Gangreen style!"

"Okay, cool!" Aria smiled. The Gangreen Gang and Aria walked out of the Townsville Dump.

_Later, in an alley…_

"This place is so ghetto!" Aria said, watching the gang spray words on the wall. She noticed clothes lines stretching from one window to another. The windows had bars on them.

"Ain't ya gonna paint sumthin'?" Ace asked. He threw her a spray can at her.

She caught the can and began to spray paint.

They backed away from the wall to stare at each of their own masterpieces.

Ace looked at Snake's graffiti: Townsville Sucksss.

Ace smiled and moved on to Lil Arturo's graffiti: Gangreen Rulez.

Ace added a colorful "Yeah!" to the bottom of it.

He moved on to Grubber's: Thhbbbppt! Thbbpppppt! Phheeeerrrt!

Ace read Billy's: GRAFFITI –BIG BILLY.

He moved onto Aria's graffiti and froze.

"What da hell is dat?" Ace said, as his shades slid down his face.

Aria shamefully stood next to a I LUV BOYZ graffiti.

She noticed the expression on Ace's face and quickly wiped off BOYZ and painted BAD BOYZ.

Ace sighed. "Aight, dat's good enough. Let's go rob some kids."


End file.
